dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Wiki Work If there is sombody who would like to make some video tutorials, I would appreciate that a lot. I'm not too good at that kind of thing. Thanks Towersnow (talk) 01:18, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Now that we are established, should we move the "Things to Consider" section from the front page and onto this talk page or delete it entirely? Looks a bit like an eyesore to me at the moment, and it is not so much information on DvZ as it is information about writing information. Adnerp (talk) 01:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) A place to discuss anything pertaining to making this wiki more informative and helpful. I'd just like to thank everybody for helping with the wiki, I never expected this much support, keep up the good work guys! So I was wondering if you guys think all the upgrade pages should have pictures. It feels kinda weird for some of them to have pictures (wrench, mortar, lamps etc) and others to not. There are the upgrades like rockwrecker, stone mason which would just be another picture of cobble, and then ones like safefall which have no simple picure to have.CartictheCartic (talk) 22:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you folks think that Rob or Nisovin would be willing to share a list of upgrade costs / effects if we were to ask them? I don't think they'd mind helping out if we mention it is for a new player's wiki, especially if they see the work we have done thus far. I could ask on the reddit, but perhaps someone has a more direct way of contacting them? Adnerp (talk) 04:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Guys, if you see any outdated photos, please remove them. Outdated includes things not using the current texture pack, and any screenshots from previous versions. It is a hastle for me to comb through all the pages, so just take them out if you see them. Also, I'm planning on adding at least 1 more admin and implimenting a protection system. I have set up a forum at https://groups.google.com/forum/?hl=en#!forum/dwarves-vs-zombies-wiki to take admin applications.Thanks -Admin:Blaster_man So, being a DvZ wiki, do we want to include any of Rob's quotes or flavor text that is so prevalent in the DvZ universe? The first thing that comes to mind is from a few years ago when Rob describes DvZ like: "You know those civil war reenactments that your grandfather does? It's kind of like that. Only it isn't." — IGN:Crys, 17:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) JTHousek1 (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Unified all Tooltips and made maps page NikoUY (talk) 20:47, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Bricklayer is wrong, 32 mortar is level IV (which costs 1k) and level III is 24 mortar, I have no idea of the other levels so I don't want to edit it. Towersnow (talk) 03:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone have Super Jimmy? If so, would you do the tooltips for Tomb Maker, Holy Blade, and Longbow? Waffle1099 (talk) 05:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Should Monster items be included in the page for the monster or their own page? I'm thinking the first one but idk Waffle1099 (talk) 05:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : Well I kinda did the first one? : Cindella D (talk) 22:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : I saw that you did the pages for the Super Jimmy items, but I meant the tooltips shown when you hover over the item, complete with rob's spelling errors :P : Also, I moved the monster items to their respective pages : Waffle1099 (talk) 22:35, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I see a lot of people using "you" a lot on this wiki. Should we change this to "dwarves" or "players"? Waffle1099 (talk) 05:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Dwarves if it pertains to being alive would probably be more accurate, I worry about new players reading this and joining a game in progress being all "This is completely not like I read" : Cindella D (talk) 10:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh I really like the new homepage Cindella D (talk) 10:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Stupid formatting jumping around >_< Cindella D (talk) 10:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Looking for tooltips and any additional/missing information about Roamin. I just followed Bruce's page format, but I think it works. Adnerp (talk) 23:04, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Could we adopt a universal tone that avoids alluding to previous versions of DvZ? I think that this wiki should be written with the knowledge that most people who will read/use it will be new players that do not need to know about previous good/bad changes? Adnerp (talk) 03:39, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I agree with Ad there, we don't need to be talking about things that aren't in the game anymore(Old maps, leaderboards, description for Bruce Jr, etc). We are making this wiki for people who have never seen the game before and older versions are irrevelant. Waffle1099 (talk) 18:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Can we get rid of the bars with sliders showing up on a lot of pages? I feel like they are just more clutter on the page. Waffle1099 (talk) 00:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : Pages to be Merged/Redirected Redundant pages that need to be merged with another page or redirected to another page. Zombie Flesh-(remove) Carapace-(remove) Makeshift Blade-(remove) Grand Paladin Ziros-(Redirect to GrandPaladinZiros) Special Event-(Merge with Plague) Torch-Making set up redirects instead of deleting? Cindella D (talk) 00:30, December 22, 2014 (UTC) PROC and Powerful Rampage, of Course? They seem to be talking about the same thing. Redirect PROC to Powerful Rampage, of Course? Adnerp (talk) 03:54, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Catergories:Sword Things to Consider Things to consider Interested in becoming and Admin?https://groups.google.com/forum/?hl=en#!forum/dwarves-vs-zombies-wiki Perhaps we should start marking pages now that will need updating for what we know about what is changing in the Summer Update? Perhaps putting a (Summer) tag on the front page next to the topic? I am also thinking about new tutorial topics including how to play as a certain spec (Powerful Rampage, Berserker, Envenom, and Warhammer for example) along with hybrid spec ideas and complete loadout ideas. Adnerp (talk) 23:09, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Please visit this test page This wiki is still under heavy construction. Reminder to look in the "talk" section of the wiki to the right of "Home". I have turned on the chatroom option, so on the right side there will either be a start chat or join chat button. Guys, i'm gonna request you open chat when you are editing in case others are on so they can see that they are not the only ones there. -Sgt_14tjyd Important Note: The wiki should contain only factual information, no opinion statements. Also, any strategies belong in the Tutorials section. Note: Please avoid using "you" when referring to"dwarves", "monsters", or the "player". Can we avoid using the term "Jimmy", and use the term "dwarf" to make this wiki more uniform and less confusing? Also, when using the term dwarves or dwarf, leave it uncapitalized as in the English language we do not capitalize "humans" or "human". Note: Please do not use outdated information (pre - the current update). Outdated information should be removed if encountered. When making a page, try not to give a tutorial of how to use an item; that goes in Tutorials. Note: We can add sounds from the resource pack. To do this, click on "add a photo" Choose the sound file. Then you can put it where you want. (remember, to add it, you need to find it in the photos.) I have done it in the dragons page for Daragor. -ArcaneWarrior303 Moved from main page by Waffle1099 (talk) 03:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Theres several pages that have broken links in them or words that should have links on them keep an eye out for them and if you see one be sure to add the link :P Wifi LC (talk) 11:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC)